


𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆, 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒌

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes





	𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆, 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒌

Dear Y/N,

By now, you’re probably lounging on that couch that we refurbished, curled up under that blanket with the little crabs that I bought you for your fifteenth birthday, as an apology gift for being the cause of our big fight. I don’t know why you’ve kept it this long, if I’m honest, but I’m glad you have. That blanket has been the solid foundation of our friendship, it’s been a solid part of us for seven years now and I don’t think I could bear to see you part with it. 

Do you remember when you turned up wrapped in it to class that one time? Professor Banner didn’t even seem phased by it, he said as long as you didn’t fall asleep then he wouldn’t have a problem with it. But you did fall asleep, and I only found out why a few weeks later. You found out both Ingrid and Charlie died in the same car accident and you were devastated. I don’t know how you still made it to class, but I suppose that’s just a testament to how strong you are.

But that’s not why I’m writing this letter. I’m not writing it to talk about that blanket with the crabs on, or that one devastating event that happened. God, I don’t even know why I’m writing this letter. I’m writing this letter to say Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m writing this letter to tell you why I sent you that gift — I wanted to show you how much of a star you are, so I named it after you. 

I know that you’re in a relationship with Thor, and I like seeing you happy. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardise that either, which is why I’m never going to send this letter. Because I want you happy, and it’s okay if I’m not the man who is destined to make you happy. I’m perfectly settled with just being your Beck: your best friend, your ride or die. I’m content with being the person you stargaze with. The person who knows more about you than anyone else.

Three years ago, on July 22nd, you told me that you saw a star that made you think of me. I had phoned you that evening, broken-hearted because Mila had broken my heart, and so you rushed to my house with the blanket we both love so much. With ice-cream, and handful of comedy movies, and a bitching session as we stargazed, you made my heart feel a little bit less broken. So, that’s the star I named after you. A bright star, for my bright star.

Thank you for always being the bright, funny, kind, beautiful person that you are.

Love, Beck


End file.
